


Однажды в зазеркалье

by Melis_Ash



Category: Elementary (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От Бонда пахнет кровью, от Джейми Мориарти — краской.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды в зазеркалье

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ 2015 для команды Elementary. Бета - Kaellig.

От Джеймса Бонда, агента с лицензией на убийство, носящего номер 007, пахнет дорогим одеколоном и кровью. Когда-то давно один человек — мертвый человек — сказал: «Все, к чему прикасается мистер Бонд, увядает и умирает». То была шутка, злая и призванная уязвить, но оказавшаяся слишком пророческой. Иногда Бонд вспоминает об этой вскользь брошенной фразе, когда потягивает за барной стойкой очередной стакан виски или обнимает еще одну женщину — сколько их у него было? Он уже и со счета сбился; это как с убийствами: после определенного момента точные числа не важны, одним мертвецом на твоей совести больше, одним меньше — все равно запомнишь только некоторые имена. «Веспер», — думает он, глядя на дно стакана. Спустя столько лет он уже может думать о ней спокойно. Свет играет в янтарной жидкости, сквозь дно стакана просвечивает мрамор барной стойки. «Оливия Мэнсфилд». Бонд знает теперь, забвение — лишь вопрос времени, но здесь и сейчас это свежий шрам. 

От Джейми Мориарти пахнет свежими купюрами и краской. Запах пропитывает её волосы, смешивается с ароматом дорогих духов, шлейфом следует за ней по пятам — и никто его не чувствует, кроме, быть может, её самой. Она так часто имеет дело с красками и деньгами, что забыла, как можно обходиться без них. Это лишь на первый взгляд противоположные вещи. Тут мазок, там световое пятно, здесь — резкая тень. И вот, пожалуйста — очередной готовый шедевр, над которым бьются лучшие полицейские разных стран. Без жертв не обошлось, какое же преступление без них, кто-нибудь страдает всегда, зато на результат любо-дорого смотреть. Джейми улыбается своему отражению в зеркале, оно улыбается ей. Где-то там, в зазеркалье или в параллельной вселенной, возможно, живет другая Джейми с другой судьбой. Которой не плевать на всех и вся, кроме собственных амбиций, которая даже — а вдруг? — способна по-настоящему полюбить и которая сама воспитывает свою дочь. Джейми Мориарти рада, что это всё не про неё. Искусство преступлений — слишком опасная игра; Джейми не может позволить себе быть не собой.

Зеркало над барной стойкой отражает мужчину с усталым лицом и женщину, у которой выдался свободный вечер. Она листает страницы в своем телефоне, он пьет стакан за стаканом. В параллельной вселенной — или в зазеркалье? — у них могла бы быть интрижка. Он вышел бы на неё во время очередного дела, поначалу и мысли не допуская, что она его главная цель, ведь мужчины склонны присваивать себе монополию на убийство, и со своей всегдашней уверенностью попробовал бы обольстить — быстро, эффективно, привычно, все приемы у него отработаны за годы практики. Она бы усмехнулась мысленно — слишком часто сама грешила подобными методами, чтобы их не распознать, это почти как в зеркало смотреть, разве что она действовала бы тоньше — и, деланно поддаваясь, приняла бы игру. У них, наверное, был бы неплохой секс, слегка отравленный почти арифметическими расчетами обеих сторон, и запахи крови и краски смешались бы друг с другом на обнаженной коже, чтобы быть затем смытыми под душем. Она бы строила из себя жертву, а он обещал бы ей то, чего не мог бы дать (и это забавляло бы её). Он искал бы ложь в её словах (и находил). Они разыграли бы эту партию, ставка в которой — жизнь одного из них, она — с наслаждением, он — с азартом, приправленным привычной усталостью. Закончилось бы все, конечно, смертью.

Бонд залпом допивает виски и, расплатившись за выпивку, выходит на улицу. Снаружи темно и прекрасно, как бывает только во время одиноких прогулок по дороге домой в неурочное время. Звезды высоки, небо черно, воздух холодит щеки и приводит в порядок мысли. Здесь и сейчас ему почти спокойно.

Джейми, пролистнув, скучая, еще несколько страниц новостей, убирает в дорогую сумочку не менее дорогой телефон, и, бросив напоследок взгляд в зеркало над стойкой — в порядке ли макияж и прическа? (не усмехается ли ей её отражение, то, из другой вселенной?), — идет к машине. У неё еще есть дела на сегодня, несмотря на поздний час.

Запах крови и краски какое-то время висит в воздухе, но вскоре исчезает — в баре хорошая вентиляция.

Где-то в параллельной вселенной — или в зазеркалье? — никуда не уходивший Бонд предлагает Джейми Мориарти угостить её выпивкой.


End file.
